The Puyo Puyo Tetris Chronogical Order (Prehistory)
600 billion BC: *Core set out to generate most of the supermassive artificial skill spheres full of life, under the name of Planets, including the Puyo Puyo and Tetris planets and moons around the galaxies. 90 billion BC: *Cores were started and founded. *Life forms began to co-rise and be generated on most planets. * Comet/asteroid belts were formed. 80 billion BC: *King Tetris begins to industrialize evolution and respect for life. The Russian characters of the Tetris were beginning to begin the resumption plans. The Tetris rushed to renew everything on planets full of intrepid Icelandic legendary civilizations (Íslensk siðmenning and Kvikasilfur) for the next 6 years. *King Laughter was born. *Queen Laughter was born too. 65 billion BC: *Tetris characters begin to create a massive volcanic asteroid to collide with the gigantic megatifilous planet inhabited by dinosaurs Earth killing all dinosaurs on the planet. The powerful deceased race of dinosaurs is known as Tetrasaurus. The definitive extinction of the asteroid race leads to the powerful creation of Puyos, which seems to fall under the gray sky of the Earth before the renovation. 39 billion BC: *The Tetras race sought to populate the Earth by allowing the undiscovered mythical help of Homo erectus, with the power to generate Japanese flowers around the world, including the formation of relationships. *The power of Puyos and Tetris led to the formation of the worlds of Puyo Puyo and Tetris, and both planets were named as Puyo and Tetra. Puyo and Tetra have originally appeared classically normally side by side as the only earth objects in orbit within the Puyo System in Puyo Galaxy. *The first Puyoriana race was formed. 26-21 million BC: *Tetria's second and third career was formed during the 26 million years a. C. and 21 million a. C. 9-7 million BC: * The Great Puyo / Tetris War takes place. 8320 B.C .: *King Tetris left to become the ruler of the planet Tetra. *The King of the feds begins to expel giant energies that will settle everything on Earth, creating several birthday children. *The rapid precipitation is able to make reflections. *The huge war began. 7060 BC: *King Tetris hastened to pass once more to begin the objectives, but this time on the apocalyptic rebel planet called Hakai. *King Tetris and Queen Tetris married. 5000-2000 BC: *King Tetris and Queen Tetris began to process by making American-Japanese-Russian-Canadian civilizations on every planet. 4000 BC: *King Tetris begins at age 500 and dresses as a black supermassive knight robot of the Transformers, claiming to be a master destroyer of universes. 2000 BC: *The mastermind began to be born. 150 BC: *Homo sapiens discover the largest Tetris block that is covered in the Snow Mountain, where the most iconic legendary industries aimed to pass. * Puyos was working to generate the core of the planet Puyo, manufacturing Japanese extraterrestrial civilizations through the name, by building the trio of three artificial extraterrestrial planets (Eirian, Nihon and Sekai). *The mysterious destiny of King Tetris begins to make table dogs, as well as most of the terrible and dangerous cataclysmic cats of terrible nightmare, which will be predicted in 100 BC. C. 100 BC: *Cataclysmic cats begin to destroy Earth, but were abandoned and swept from Earth. *King Tetris rushes to stay on Earth, building new American civilizations of destiny. *King Tetris passed away later than month during the year. *Queen Tetris announced plans to rebuild the Moon, the Sun or any other planet in the Solar System, and why, because Earth is the alpha-giant home of humans. 20 BC: *The gardens began to be built around time. See also *Puyo Puyo Tetris Cinematic Universe Category:Puyo Puyo Tetris Cinematic Universe Category:Continuity (fiction) Category:Histories